<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in Ink and Tears by RavenLilyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292843">Written in Ink and Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose'>RavenLilyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Narnia, Eustace Scrubb, 'nothing has really happened until it has been described'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Written in Ink and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/athoughtfox/gifts">athoughtfox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9696304#cmt9696304</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is easy to believe that all that happened to him was a dream--a very strange dream, but a dream nevertheless--especially when he is alone at school and isolated from all those who have shared his experiences and know what he is going through.</p><p>Eustace is sitting at his desk one day when he looks to the side and notices an old notebook, the pages of which are blank but one and that is easily removed.</p><p>He opens the book and begins to write because this will be his companion and his proof and what makes it such that his story actually happened; the reality of it put down in ink and bathed in tears and shared only with those who were the very closest to him and shared part of his story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>